te amo aunque a veces lo dudes
by Tsuki-malfoy-snape
Summary: Wilson ama a house Pero Tiene Que dejarle claro que tambien Debe existir confianza Entre ELLOS


Primer fic… =s

Los personajes de House M.D. no me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño yo solo los utilizo para mis locas historias.

* * *

Wilson se encontraba en la cocina preparando café mientras su rostro continuaba rojo de ira y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos, todo había ocurrido hacia menos de 30 minutos, se había peleado por primera vez tan fuerte con House ya como pareja que inclusive lo golpeo del enojo dejándolo en la habitación solo tirado en el suelo, había corrido a la cocina para distraerse en lo que fuera y luego irse al hospital.

************flash back**************

-House… (Wilson vio la hora en el celular en la mesita junto a la cama donde se encontraba recostados ambos y vio que ya estaban tarde) Gregory… (Le susurro a House en el oído)Greg…(comenzó a alzar la voz)…AMOR…!!! (Le grito en el oído ya como último recurso, House pego un brinco y abrió los ojos perezosamente)

-¿porqué todos los días tienes que gritarme?... (Pregunto huraño)…acaso no te diste cuenta que me acosté anoche muy tarde…tengo jaqueca…

-ah…no House a mi no me eches la culpa de tu resaca…el que te guste tomar por las noches tocando el piano y desvelarte es tu culpa…te dije que te acostaras temprano…haci que ya levántate o luego seré yo el que tendrá que vérselas con Cuddy…(Le respondió Wilson alborotando el cabello de House y poniéndose de pie)

-¿que se las veras a Cuddy?... (Pregunto House divertido ya sentándose en la orilla de la cama)

-¡No!…que me las veré con… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, apúrate o llegaremos tarde y al menos yo…no quiero llegar tarde…y no puedo llegar tarde…

- y eso… ¿porqué?...alguna novia no?...no puedes dejarla esperar tanto tiempo tienes que verla o se volverá loca como las otras…(respondió House desdeñoso poniéndose de pie y tomando su bastón para comenzar a caminar)

-¿de qué estás hablando House?... (pregunto Wilson ya casi completamente arreglado acercándose a House con duda en la mirada)

-…no te hagas tan inocente Jimmy ya no te queda… (Le escupió House con la voz seria)

- House…en verdad yo no sé…

-ha…pero yo si… (Lo interrumpió House)…ayer revise tu celular Jimmy…te has estado viendo con una tal Karla no es haci?...y no solo ella…también Gabriela y Mary…verdad ?... (Le pregunto desdeñoso a Wilson con una sonrisa burlona en los labios)

-House…no es lo que tú crees…déjame explicarte… (Wilson sintió un nudo en la garganta y la aclaro un poco)

-siempre dicen lo mismo…¨no es lo que crees¨, ¨déjame explicarte¨, ¨no fue haci como ocurrió¨…y todas esas clases de palabrerías sin sentido… ¿por qué crees que me embriague anoche hasta tarde Wilson? …no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…

-House no…

-pero de que me preocupo…cuando te cases con ella te dejara como un perro al igual que las otras… (Alzó la voz House con sorna mirando burlonamente a Wilson)

-House… (A Wilson comenzaba a entrecortársele la voz sin poder dejar de sentir dolor tras cada palabra que le escupía House)

-y vendrás corriendo hacia mi…como perro con el rabo entre las patas…queriendo que te proteja de nuevo…no les doy ni una semana de matrimonio…

-basta… (Wilson soltó una lágrima)

-con lo poco que duras en la cama se sentirá decepcionada… (House ya no supo que sucedió después de decir esto solo había sentido un fuerte dolor en la quijada y sintió bajo su espalda el frio suelo, levantó la mirada y vio a Wilson con lagrimas en los ojos y el puño aun levantado…lo había golpeado…)

-para empezar…(inhalo Wilson tratando de retener las lagrimas que no cedían)…Karla es una señora que tiene a su hija Mary con cáncer, me he encontrado con ellas para explicarle en privado y con más detalle de la enfermedad…y sí, he platicado a solas con Mary que ya es una chica adolecente y quiere saber qué es lo que ocurrirá…yo le estoy ayudando a Karla a pagar el tratamiento de su hija…y Gabriela…(guardo silencio y respiro profundo)…Gabriela, ella me ha estado impartiendo clases de piano…yo…quería tocar una melodía para ti…en tu cumpleaños…probarte que no solo se curar gente…cocinar y cuidar de niños con cáncer…quería que vieras que había ido a clases por ti…pero ya nada de eso importa…yo te amo House aunque a veces lo dudes…ah, y perdona si no duro lo suficiente en la cama…(escupió ahora Wilson hacia House el cual solo miraba al vacio clavando la mirada en el suelo, Wilson salió de la habitación dando un portazo y llorando de rabia rumbo a la cocina)

*************fin de flash back*****************

House se puso de pie y con toda la rapidez que su pierna le permitió se arreglo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Wilson de espaldas a el terminando de tomar el café que había preparado aun secándose las lágrimas, House respiro profundo y con seguridad se acerco a Wilson y lo rodeo con sus brazos, pensó que Wilson se apartaría pero fue lo contrario se dejo rodear por los brazos de House aun sollozando)

-james…(suspiro House cerca de su oído)…yo…perdóname…me siento como un idiota…no se en verdad que me paso…los celos…me cegaron por completo…( House le estaba pidiendo disculpas a Wilson meditando cada palabra, mientras Wilson solo cerraba los ojos y continuaba escuchándolo sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que tomo aire y se relajo entre los brazos de House poniendo sus brazos sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban acariciando las manos de House y recargándose en el pecho de este respirando su aroma)

- House…no podemos estar haci…con los celos rondando en todas partes…te amo…ya te lo dije…pero estar haci solo nos hará daño a ambos... (Dijo Wilson dándose la vuelta viendo ahora de frente a House pero sin dejar de ser rodeado por los brazos del mayor)…desconfías de mi…ahora me ha quedado claro…

-tienes razón…mis celos me hicieron hacerlo…no confié en tu palabra…y te pido disculpas por eso…y te prometo que no volverá a pasar… (le susurro House a Wilson tomándolo de la barbilla y clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los ojos de Wilson)

-ya no puedo creer en tus promesas House…(le respondió Wilson apartando la mirada de la de House, respiro profundo y subió sus manos hasta el rostro del mayor y lo tomo entre sus manos)…pero aun haci, soy tan idiota que volveré a creer en ti…por que te amo…y cuando dos personas se aman…se perdonan…(Wilson vio a los ojos y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa ha House con los ojos aun llorosos, House inhalo y exhalo y respondió la sonrisa de Wilson con una media sonrisa de él , juntando sus labios en un tierno y necesitado beso)

-Jimmy…te amo… (House envolvió a Wilson con sus brazos mientras Wilson ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de House y haci permanecieron por un largo tiempo hasta que House alzo su brazo y distinguió la hora en su reloj de muñeca)…llegaremos muy tarde al hospital… (Le dijo a Wilson con algo de burla)…¿no que el señor perfección no debía llegar tarde…? (pregunto con sarcasmo)

-lo sé,…oye House… (le hablo apenado Wilson)

-que sucede?... (le respondió un tanto preocupado)

-te dolió mucho el golpe?...(pegunto Wilson llevando su mano hasta el pómulo ligeramente morado de House)

-me dolieron más tus lagrimas Jimmy…(le respondió House acariciándole el cabello a Wilson)

-ahora si debemos irnos…(hablo Wilson separándose ligeramente de House)…ya no te da tiempo desayunar haci que tendrás que comprar algo en la cafetería…

-tienes razón pero tú lo pagarás… (rió House caminando hacia la puerta de la salida)…Ha y por cierto no duras poco en la cama…eres el mejor en eso…!!!!(Le grito House ya estando fuera de la casa pudiendo ser escuchado por vecinos)

-HOUSE!

Wilson sabia que cambiar a House sería algo muy difícil inclusive algo imposible, pero su amor por él le daba la fuerza suficiente para soportar cualquier cosa desde algo muy tonto, hasta algo muy serio, por que por el amor a una persona uno es capaz de cualquier cosa, inclusive de creer mentiras que sabes que son imposibles de cumplir, como creer que House dejara de ser celoso, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, amaba a House aunque él a veces lo dudara, y su amor por el jamás cambiaria.

FIN.

xD…

(nervios nervios)


End file.
